


Drifting

by crazyTXgradstudent



Category: Jason Momoa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hawaii, I promise this is gonna be a short fic, Jason Momoa - Freeform, Jason Momoa x OFC, Jason is a dork and so cute I can't even handle it, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, My fics turn into novels, PTSD, Strangers to Lovers, The Big Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyTXgradstudent/pseuds/crazyTXgradstudent
Summary: Remy is on a business trip, when she runs into Aquaman himself. Keep reading to see what happens next...





	Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is on a business trip, when she runs into Aquaman himself. Keep reading to see what happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for starting a new fic. I had a dream, I have some stress, so I have to write it out. It's how I cope. 
> 
> I don't even like Jason like that, but here I am, so logic be damned I suppose. And also, I know pretty much zero about Jason, so I hope I didn't miss the mark too much. It's fanfic though, so is there really a mark to be hit or missed? 
> 
> Criticism is welcomed, as long as it's not mean. If it is, I'd rather not haha ;-)
> 
> XoXoXo

> PTSD was a bitch. Especially when you were a clinician and had it yourself.

Remy pursed her lips, inhaling the salty ocean air, doing her best to calm herself down as she felt her heart begin racing again. She had to keep telling herself that tomorrow would be better, that she just needed to ground herself, take some time, eat some chocolate or something. Drink a lot of beer. Wine maybe. Maybe some Benadryl to knock her—

“Want a beer?”

She jumped, nearly spilling her open bottle of water all over lap as she turned to stare up at the person behind her. Her eyes narrowed on the large figure blocking out the light given off by the lone lamp near the wooden wall of the beach. The sun was setting, casting everything in shadows and darkness, and this big dude was making it even darker. 

“What? No.” She shook her head, tugging her shirt up and over her shoulder to cover the skin that had been revealed by her slouched-over form.

“Looks like you could use it,” the deep voice continued. Remy looked up again, but just enough to try and see his face. She squinted. He was still obscured by darkness, his bulky frame blocking out the light from behind him. Her eyes narrowed further. 

“I said no.” She faced forward, staring at the ocean, hoping the man would leave.

“Look, this is day three, and each day, you look more depressed, and nobody is depressed on this island, and I kinda think you need a beer. Or a hit.” He tilted his head. "Or both." 

Remy turned back to him, shocked. “Day three? Have you been watching me?” Aggravated, but more panicked and scared, she didn’t wait for his answer before she started grabbing her things, hastily shoving them in her bag as she tried to get away from this stranger.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The man apologized, giving Remy some pause. She continued packing, though her speed had slowed, if only slightly. He continued speaking, and damn her, but she was a little curious. As much as she loved being alone, it sucked big time having no one to hang out with here. 

“I live next door to you. Actually, I own a few of these houses, one of them being the one you’re staying in.” He stepped closer. “Let me guess, doctor?”

Remy stopped packing, and turned to him, her backpack held at her chest. She regarded him, warily. “Student. I’m here for an externship. Counseling.”

“Ah, a therapist,” the man surmised. He shifted, and this time Remy got a good look at his face. A really, really good look. 

_What. The. Fuck. _

She could tell the exact moment that he knew that she knew who he was. A wry smile broke out over his face, one that Remy tried not to return, but found hard to do so.

“You’re Jason Momoa, aren’t you?” She ventured, even less afraid now. The man crossed his arms over his sizable chest, giving her a shrug and a half-grin.

“If I lied and said I get that a lot, would you believe me and accept that my name is Larry?”

“Uh, no,_ Larry_. I don’t think so.” Remy teased, her mood lightened. While she was never a huge Momoa fan - _had never watched any of his stuff_ \- she couldn’t deny that he was as handsome up close as everyone had said. And huge. Jesus was he a big dude. Or maybe it’s because she was so short. Either way, he was tall.

“Well shit.” He held his hand out to her, gracing her with a full-on grin, white teeth and all. “Hi, I’m Jason. But some people call me Larry.”

Remy giggled, unable to help herself as she quickly shook his hand. “I’m Remona. People call me Remy.”

“Like Remy LeBeau?” Jason’s eyes narrowed in disbelief, twinkling with mischief.

“Weird, right? My father was a huge comic fan, but his son –_ that'd be me_– turned out to be a girl. He insisted on calling me Remy, so Mom and Dad, compromised and now I’m Remona. Remona Broussard. But everyone calls me Remy.” She shrugged. “And we’re Marvel fans in my house, so….”

Jason laughed. “Well, we can’t all be perfect, can we?”

“Yeah, some people are DC fans. Lame.” Remy shot back, unable to hide her smile. Jason tilted his head down at her.

“Still think I’m a stalker-weirdo?”

“I don’t think you’re a stalker. The weirdo part I’m on the fence about.” Remy shrugged her backpack onto her shoulder. She looked around, seeing that the sun had completely set, and that the beach was becoming deserted. She looked back up at Jason.

“I should probably get back to my house.” She frowned, correcting herself. “Your house. Whatever.”

“It’s yours while you’re in it,” Jason smiled. “It stays rented, lots of doctors and lawyers, and therapists, now. I’m just here on some down time, taking care of some renovations in mine.”

They stood there, a palpable tension falling over them as Remy waited for Jason to speak. His presence was overwhelming, and she found herself needing to fill the silence with something. Anything. She cleared her throat, feeling way out of her element with him. He was the first famous person she'd ever met. 

“Well, Jason, it was nice to meet you. I’m sorry I assumed you were gonna kill me.” She held out her hand, grinning up at him. “Now I know you can’t, since it’d be all over the papers if you murdered me, so I’m feeling pretty good about things now.”

“That’s a fake smile,” Jason stated, taking her hand in his, and shaking it as she had done his earlier.

“You calling me fake?” Remy couldn’t help but ask as she released his hand. His super warm, incredibly big hand. She awkwardly shoved hers under her armpit, not knowing what to do with it. Jason shook his head.

“Nope. Just that fake smile of yours.”

“And how would you know?” Remy shifted on her feet, peering up at him, dying to know his answer, but not knowing why she was so concerned with what he thought. 

“Doesn’t reach your eyes. People smile with their eyes.” He lowered his eyes to her lips. “Not with your mouth.”

“You’re weird,” Remy blurted out, not knowing what to say as he’d completely dumbfounded her.

“So, you’ve come to the conclusion that I’m weird?” Jason cocked a brow, one side of his mouth lifted in a smile.

“Yes,” Remy whispered. She screamed internally at herself, wondering why _she was being so weird_ around him. As of about 5 minutes ago, she had never gave Jason Momoa much thought. Now, she was unable to form any type of coherent thought as she stood before him.

“Do you really need to go to bed? Or are you running off because I pestered you?” Jason stepped closer, his head tilted as he tried to find her eyes.

“Both?” Remy shrugged helplessly.

“What about if I said I had this really cool place that I’d like to take you to? Get your mind off whatever it's on.”

“I can’t go anywhere, I don’t even know you.” Remy half-heartedly protested.

“Course you do. I’m Jason. And it’s a tide pool, not a date. And not even a mile down the beach. It comes alive at night.” Jason explained. “And you’ll get to know me on the way, and I can show you the island since it’s mine.”

“Your island?” Remy snorted.

“Pretty much,” Jason smiled again. “So, you wanna go?”

“I should really get to sleep, I mean—”

“That’s pretty lame.” It was Jason’s turn to snort.

“You’re lame.” Remy shot back.

“Lame _and_ weird? Well that's fucking great!” Jason laughed out loud, the rich sound filling the air around them. He leaned down, placing his hands on his knees so that he could see her face. “Want me to beg?”

“You are so annoying.” Remy shook her head, her brain scrambling, trying to find some way to get out the deal. It was annoying, the feeling of knowing what she logically should do, when all the while her heart was screaming that she didn’t truly, not really, want to go back to her house alone. His house. Fuck.

“You have no idea how annoying I can be, so trust me when I say you should just come with me to the tide pools. Get it out of my system, and if it sucks, I’ll leave you alone forever. Promise.” He crossed his heart. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Remy stared at him, her lips pursed, but knowing there was no way she could say no now. Not when he'd crossed his heart and hoped to die...

* * *

“Remy! Come here!” Jason called, almost like a child. He was waist deep in one of the pools, the spotlight on his headlamp shining on the water. Remy followed him, being as careful as she could to not step on any living thing in the water. As her feet traversed the sharp rocks, she was super thankful Jason had insisted she wear water shoes and not just her flip-flops. When she reached him, he grasped her hand and pulled her around so that she was at his side, her shoulder pressed against his arm. 

“Look.” He pointed, drawing Remy’s eyes to the the view in front of him.

“What is that?” She found herself whispering as she clutched at his hand, leaning out as far as she dared to see what he saw. 

“A shit ton of shrimp. See their little eyes?”

“Wow,” was all she could say. It was crazy, the way things looked at night versus the day. It was crazy all the things she’d never noticed about a beach before, even though she'd grown up right there on the water herself. The Gulf Coast was way different than Hawaii, that was for sure. 

Still holding his hand with hers, and clutching his forearm with her other hand, Remy looked around, relaxing as she saw the others, families with children, couples, individuals - all doing the same, all peering into the tide pools in search of mysterious creatures. Jason had said this was a popular night attraction for locals and tourists alike, and now, after having seen it, she was inclined to believe him. She looked back down again, watching as Jason took the lamp off his head and held it in his hand so that he could shine it along the water, illuminating the bustling world hidden underneath the water. 

“Watch that coral when the light hits it,” Jason quietly commanded. Remy did so, her face breaking out into a smile as the orange coral seemed to almost-bloom under his light. With an almost-childish delight, she turned to him, seeing that he was watching her. He winked at her, a sweet smile on his face.

“There ya go. Smiling with your eyes.” He turned back to the water, shining his light again, and Remy was thankful that it was so dark, too dark for him to see how his words had caused her to blush. She clutched his hand a little tighter, pressing herself against his strong form. 

“See that ray over there?” Jason whispered, shining his light along the edge of the tide pool before it seeped out into the ocean. The stingray slid along the edge of the tide pool, barely making a ripple. Remy could only nod, her senses overwhelmed at being so close to a nature she’d never experienced before.

For the next hour or so, she and Jason explored, wading through the water as far as they dared, his experience with, and knowledge of the island opening up a world to her she’d only imagined. Corals and fish, starfish and crabs, nooks and crevices, all were explored, until Jason led her back to the edge of the first pool they'd started in. He helped Remy sit up on the ledge, her legs dangling in the water. One by one, families started leaving, and Jason turned to her. 

“You good? Ready to go back?”

“If you are,” Remy answered, though in truth, she didn’t want to go anywhere. She'd not felt this relaxed in such a long time, and she was reluctant to leave it behind. 

“You got class tomorrow, right? I can’t keep you out too late.” Jason turned, holding her hand as he led her out of the tide pool. Halfway there, Remy slipped, her foot not finding a sure-hold as she tried to keep up with Jason’s much larger steps. He immediately grabbed her before she could completely fall in the water, his strong hands pulling her up so that she was flush against him.

“Put your arms around me.” He lifted her higher. “I’ll carry you out.”

“You don’t have to do that!” Remy breathed out, her voice shaky at being so close to him. She focused on a spot on his chest, one she could barely see due to it getting darker. And god, why was he shirtless? 

“Don’t be a weirdo. If you slip, you’ll get scraped up. It’s easier if I carry you.” He lifted her again. “Put your arms around my neck.”

Remy did as he asked, completely shocked when he lifted her under her thighs and held her close. All she could do was hang on to him, her face buried at his neck as he walked them out of the water, her clutched to him like a damn barnacle. Once at the edge, he slid her down until she found her feet before him. 

“You good?” He asked, his hand coming up to brush some hair off her forehead. Remy nodded.

“Great. You?” _Her voice sounded weird,_ she thought with annoyance. She sounded weird. What the fuck was she supposed to say?

Jason laughed as he released her. He walked back over to where they’d laid their stuff, and grabbed a towel to dry off his hands and then his belly before pulling his shirt over his head. “You need this?”

Remy nodded, holding out her hand. “Yes. I got a little wet when you were carrying me through the water…”

Her mouth went dry as she realized what she said, and then, _realizing how it probably sounded,_ Remy’s mouth dropped open with shame. Her eyes met Jason’s, and she saw, with a horrific, terrible embarrassment, that he was trying not to laugh at her…_choice of words._ His lips were twitching, his dimples on display, before he could take it no more, and burst out laughing. 

Remy’s face soured as her cheeks reddened. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. Give me the towel, ass!” She held her hand out, wriggling her fingers with great annoyance. 

Jason threw it at her, still chuckling as he began gathering up their things so that they could leave. Mercifully, he was silent the rest of the time, and Remy was still mortified from saying what she’d said, and so the walk back to her house –_ well, his houses, actually_ – was uneventful at best. They stopped before the dim light of the porch. 

“Did you have fun?” Jason asked, handing her backpack to her. Remy nodded, pulling it onto her shoulder.

“I did, thank you.” She looked up at him, honest. He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. 

“Good.”

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Remy had no idea what to say, and so she said the most awkward thing ever. 

"Do you want to?" Jason asked, one brow arched. 

"Well, if you want to, then okay." Remy hedged, shifting on her feet. Jason shook his head, looking away from her. 

"That's not what I asked, Remy. I asked if you wanted to see me." 

Remy shifted again, her feet shuffling under his gaze as her instincts screamed at her to run away, to just go in her house, and close the door, and leave all this alone. This was a weird happenstance, a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and she would do well to remember that. What on earth would Jason Momoa possibly see in her? 

"I can totally see those wheels turning in your pretty little head," Jason remarked, quietly. "What are you worried about?" 

"Worried? Pffttt!" Remy denied, though her heart was racing again. Jason reached out, taking one of her hands in his, wrapping his warmth around her and stilling the shaking. 

"For real. If you don't wanna hang out, it's cool. I'll leave you be." He squeezed her hand, giving her a gentle smile. "But I don't want you to say no just 'cause I've freaked you out. I know I can be kinda crazy. And pushy. I don't mean anything by it." 

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" Remy asked, unable to help herself. _In for a penny, in for a pound, right?? _Jason appeared taken aback, his brows shooting up to his hairline. 

"Why not? I asked you. I approached you, didn't I?" He pulled her hand closer to him, wrapping his other around it and enveloping her hand with both of his. 

"It's just weird, I dunno," Remy shrugged her shoulders again. She looked off towards the water, focusing on the waves. Jason sighed. 

"Okay, here's what we do." He began, his tone causing Remy to look up at him. "You go do your thing tomorrow, and afterwards, I'll be at my house. I gotta paint a few walls. If you wanna hang, you come find me. That way I don't pressure you." He squeezed her hand again. "How's that sound?" 

"You are so weird." It was the only thing she could think to say in that moment. Jason broke out into a deep grin. 

"I know. You told me that like 12 times already." 

"Well you are." Remy continued. Jason still held her hand in his, and Remy found herself staring at their joined hands, then up at him, and then back down to their joined hands, and god, what was she even thinking...she swallowed, deep in her throat. Her stomach was doing somersaults within, and it was true what people said about butterflies. They were really real, in the most deliciously warm way imaginable. 

Jason brought her hand up to his lip, and as if it were something straight out of a movie, he pressed a kiss to the back of it as he murmured, "Goodnight, Remy LeBeau." 

Remy was speechless, her mouth falling open as she watched him bring her hand down and release it. He gave her one last wink, and then he was gone, choosing to leap down the steps instead of taking them like a normal human being would. She watched, still mute, as he disappeared into his house next door. For a few moments, she stood there, in a state of shock, before finally realizing she needed to go inside. Once inside, she leaned up against the door, allowing her backpack to slide down her shoulder, and she didn't even flinch when it hit the floor with a resounding thud. She brought her hand up to her chest - _that hand_ \- and cradled it against her breast. 

** _What in the hell had just happened? _ **


End file.
